


Criminals and Charisma

by Prodigal Overwatch (Prodigal_Sunlight), Prodigal_Sunlight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - cops and robbers, Cat Burglars, Criminals and Charisma AU, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, I Had A Lot Of Fun With This, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, hahahah, just a little romance between a loose cannon officer and a world renowned cat burglar >:3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal%20Overwatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal_Sunlight
Summary: Jesse McCree's criminal past is behind him, and now, thanks to his adopted father, he has a position on the police force. Unfortunately, he's a loose cannon who gets his partners' quitting in a month or less. Ready to prove himself and deal out justice on his own terms, he gets a tip from the police force's hacker and his adoptive sister Sombra; the infamous Shimada criminals are in town.At first, it seems easy enough to take down the first brother, a cheeky guy by the name of Genji. But was it really so easy? Who's really outmatched here? And what's with all the flirting, what's up with that?A "Cops and Robbers" McGenji AU





	Criminals and Charisma

“Officer McCree, as your superior I order you to stand down and wait for back up to arrive,” hissed the radio. “These guys are elite. We’ve never even come this close to catching them. If you act rashly, it could compromise years of—”

“Come on Jefe, don’t you trust me?” Jesse asked, pinning the radio between his ear and his shoulder as he reached for the window ledge overhead. “You know me, waiting and patient, definitely not—shit!”

He tried to grab the radio, but it slipped free, falling a good sixty feet before landing in the bushes below. Reyes was definitely going to kill him for that.

By–the–book had never really been his thing anyway. He’d always loved superheroes as a kid, and their epic tales of dealing out justice on their own terms. Reyes had talked him into joining the police force, hoping it might curb his vigilante spirit. This was hardly the case. Now he was just a loose cannon with extra resources and a paycheck.

Jesse heaved himself through the open window, taking a moment catch his breath in the thick, night air. He was getting out of shape. No problem. He had this under control, he was sure of it.

The Shimadas fascinated him. They’d been reported in forty–three states, and multiple countries from all over the place. Some, rumors maybe, others, cold hard facts.

No one was even sure who they were. Some said it was one man. Some said it was an entire clan. Some said they were women, or omnics, or even dragons in human skin. Some said there were no Shimadas, that it was just one big conspiracy, or a fictional alias used by countless criminals.

Only one thing was certain when the Shimadas were involved. No one would see them enter. And if anyone saw them leave, they’d be dead by morning.

There was only one person on earth who could predict where they would strike next, and Jesse was pretty sure she knew just next to everything. That was the benefit of having a hacker on the force. Even if she did make fun of his hat.

Jesse cracked open the door, peeking into the hall. Paintings leaned casually against the walls, a black trashbag sat outside each apartment door. Jewelry, artwork, and even loose cash had been packed away with a brisk efficiency, ready to go at a moments notice.

It was just as Sombra had promised him. The building was emptied of civilians; the expensive flat had been cleared of it’s residents only three hours ago when a gas leak alarm fired off. As far as he could tell, she was right about the gas leak being a decoy.

Just in case, he decided not light a cigar.

A man emerged from one of the rooms, moving with the steady focus of a viper. He was a tall, muscular man, with a curling sleeve tattoo, depicting a smoke blue dragon. His jaw line was sharp, his eyes were focused and dark. A quiver of arrows hung across his back, with a terrifying steel bow at his side. Jesse froze as the man came nearer.

Thankfully, the intimidating man didn’t appear to have seen him, instead striding into the door to the left. Jesse took a moment to steady himself, taking a long slow deep breath in. He leaned out into the hall, managing to catch the sound of footsteps a few doors down. 

It seemed like there were two of them, at least on this floor. It wasn’t as many as he’d guessed, but it was still enough to outnumber him. He’d have to take them out one at a time.

Jesse crept into the hall, crouching down, trying to move more quietly. He slid his hand around the grip of his gun, watching the door the intimidating man had gone through. He’d rather solve an unknown first, but that didn’t mean he wanted to get an arrow through the back of the skull.

He slid up to the door he’d heard footsteps from, leaning into the wall, straining to make out anything.

There wasn’t much in the other room, just the sound of someone rifling through drawers with a trash bag. It did seem like there was only one other person. Not to mention, he had surprise on his side. He couldn’t help a smug smile. Jefe would be getting the shock of a life when he got here.

Jesse pushed through the door, his gun already at head height, eyes darting around for the criminal. But the flat was empty. One of the sofas was upturned, and a couple nice watches were waiting by the door, but there was no sign of a burglar.

But then, he came from the kitchen.

He was a short, thin sort of man, his entire body covered in a tangle of thick, nasty scars. Resting amidst the scars were a pair of wine brown eyes, with a small, surprised sort of glow about them. His hair was dyed a vivid shade of green—not particularly subtle, for a criminal—and looked almost like a gust of wind had just swept it back.

“Detente ahí mismo, estás bajo arresto,” Jesse said, turning to level the gun at the man quickly.

The man took a step back, setting down his cardboard coffee cup, holding his hands over his head, looking startled and a little confused. “Matte, nani?”

What did that mean? Did this fella not know spanish? “Uh, d’you speak english?” Jesse asked hesitantly.

After a moment the man nodded, seeming to finally be calming down. “A little,” he said, his voice strong, with a strange fierce accent.

Jesse paused, taking a moment to relax, just a little. He did not, however, turn his gun away. He looked the man up and down slowly, taking in his narrow, well–defined figure, trying to see if he had any weapons or communications devices.

“Stop that,” the man said with a small grin, brushing a stray hair from his face.

“Stop what?” Jesse asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

“You know,” the man said with a smirk, leaning on the counter, eyes narrowed. “Undressing me with your eyes like that.”

Jesse reeled back. “What? No! No, I swear I wasn’t—it’s disrespectful I wouldn’t—you’re under arrest! Turn over your weapons!”

The man pouted, folding his arms. “Aw, really? Damn. You’re cute.” He reached over his back, pulling out a long, curved, black sword. “I left my other weapons in the hall,” he said, setting it on the counter next to the coffee cup. “This is all I have.”

Normally, he wouldn’t be so sure, but his face was burning, and he was having trouble thinking straight. Flirting wasn’t a foreign concept to him. Not by a long shot. But this was the first time he’d been hit on by an international criminal he was trying to arrest. Who did that anyway? What was this guy’s problem?

“What’s your name? How many are there of y’all?” Jesse asked, using his free hand to unclip the handcuffs from his belt, taking a few steps closer.

“Genji Shimada,” the man said, without even hesitating. “It’s only my brother and I.” He reached towards the counter, and Jesse paused, righting his aim quickly. “Calm down,” Genji said with an amused smile. He picked up the cardboard coffee cup. “Just taking a drink. Or would you like any. . .I don’t think I caught your name.”

Letting out a deep breath, Jesse stepped closer. Genji offered up his wrists casually, letting Jesse lock them into the cuffs. “Officer Jesse McCree,” he said, frowning. “And no thanks. I don’t make friends with criminals these days.”

“I don’t either. Especially not with assassins,” Genji said with a smirk, poking out his tongue. “They’re all a bunch of backstabbers.”

Jesse stopped, shooting him an accusatory glare. “That was a joke, wasn’t it?”

Genji laughed, shrugging. “Yes and no. What do we do now, kauboi? Do you read me my rights? Or maybe you wanna pat me down first?”

Again with the flirting? Jesse almost turned away to hide how red he was before remembering what a stupid idea that was. “That won’t be necessary,” he managed to say.

“What? Do you want me to give it ‘arrest?’”

Okay. That one was pretty good. A snort escaped Jesse, and he quickly covered his mouth, flushing red. “Does being arrested mean the same thing where y’all come from?” he asked sharply.

“Well, normally someone would buy me dinner before handcuffing me, so I figure things work differently around here.”

Jesse put his hands over his mouth, laughing, his sides heaving. “Okay, okay, you’ve got me their partner.” He tried to imitate Gabriel’s “bad cop” face, planting his hands on his hips. He couldn’t fight off a grin. “Alright, alright, listen,” he said, entirely giving up on trying to keep his composure. “I don’t care how cute or funny you are darling, alright? You’ve got a list of crimes longer than a snake’s neck, and you and your brother are gonna have to pay up.”

“You’re not going to want to cross Hanzo,” Genji said, sounding jarringly more serious than before. “My brother isn’t as . . . conversational as I am. I like you, Jesse. I’d rather not so you dead.”

Jesse snorted, shaking his head. “Ain’t that cute. Sorry pal, you’re not gonna worm out of this that easily.” He stepped forward, taking Genji by the hand cuffs. He glanced around the room from somewhere to hook him to until backup arrived.

Suddenly, Genji stepped back, throwing Jesse by his hold on the cuffs across the room. He slid a narrow metal pole from his sleeve, and in three swift moments, picked the lock on the cuffs.

Jesse stumbled to his feet, looking desperately for his dropped gun. He scrambled across the room. He reached out. Before he could grab it, Genji slammed into him, pinning him against the wall.

With one clean, sharp jolt, he locked one cuff around Jesse’s wrist. He locked the other around the foot of a sofa, flashing a cheeky grin. Pushing to his feet, he kicked the gun across the room, out of reach, and casually retrieved his sword. “You’re not as good at this as you think, are you?”

Jesse grimaced, pulling at the cuffs uselessly. “Fine,” he muttered, pressing his forehead into the side of the couch. “Damn. Just kill me then, will you?”

Genji laughed, stepping closer, crouching down until they were eye to eye. “Now why would I do that? I wasn’t lying when I said I like you.” He paused, frowning. “Of course, I can’t let you escape either.” He raised his sword, and with a heavy thump, smacked the handle into the side of Jesse’s head, easily knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 

“You’re on probation for a month—no, two months,” Gabriel snapped, clicking the key in lock, finally managing to open the hand cuffs. “You’re lucky I’m not having you fired, you stupid stupid boy.”

Jesse rubbed his wrists, grimacing. His head was throbbing, and everything hurt. “Calm down, Jefe. I didn’t get hurt. Not much, anyway.”

“If you still live under my roof, you’d never leave your room again,” Gabe said, steadying Jesse before helping him up to his feet. “You’d be so grounded you’d never see the light of day again. Stupid boy, nearly getting yourself killed—”

“I’m fine, papi,” Jesse said, leaning on Gabe, taking deep breaths in, trying to steady himself. “Really, I am.”

Gabe huffed, frowning. “You’re not gonna be fine when I’m done with you. You’re in so much trouble.”

“Reyes?” an officer said from the door. “Sombra is on the line. She wants to talk to you about some lifted footage before we return to the station for debriefing.”

Heading for the door, Gabe shot Jesse another glare. “We’re not done having this conversation, you hear me? I need to tell Sombra off for helping you with this damned idiot scheme.”

Sighing, Jesse looked around the ransacked room. He’d really screwed this one up. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his police blazer.

What?

He closed his hand around a small piece of paper, and something soft and bristly. He pulled them out, turning them over in his hands.

First was a long, narrow feather. A sparrow hawk feather. Fairly unsurprising; every now and then, one would turn up in the aftermath of a Shimada crime.

Second was a small, crumpled up piece of paper. The ink was written with a smooth hand, as if careful to ensure each letter was distinct and clear. Written at the top of the paper was a phone number, underlined and circled. Under it, a brief message.

 

Call me xoxox <3 Genji

 

Jesse glanced through the door, fingering the paper absently. Should he tell Gabe? No, no. If he was ever going to really prove himself, really show he wasn’t who he used to be, he had to do this on his own. He’d bring them in himself, no matter how hard.

Strangely, or maybe not, he couldn’t help a small smile when he looked down at the little piece of paper. What sort of stupid criminal gave a cop their number?

He couldn’t wait to give him a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! This is probably just gonna be a one shot, but it was a lot of fun to write. There were a lot of other things I wanted to go into; Genji's scars, the Shimada bro's relationship, McCree's past, Gabriel's lil adopted family, etcetera, but, well, can't fit everything in one story, hahah!
> 
> I'd really love some constructive criticism on this. Thanks! Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
